This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(a) on Patent Application No. 2001-329938 filed in Japan on Oct. 26, 2001, the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V-type internal combustion engine capable of draining liquid, e.g., such as rainwater pooled within a space formed in a V-shaped bank of the internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a V-type internal combustion engine having a crankshaft oriented in a substantially horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a V-type internal combustion engine having a crankshaft oriented in a substantially horizontal direction, e.g., for example as seen in JP-U-62-69029, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, a coolant pump is disposed on one end surface of the internal combustion engine at a position adjacent to the V-shaped bank of cylinders. Rainwater falling from above pools within the space formed in the V-bank and is difficult to removed or drained therefrom.
In the case of an internal combustion engine to be mounted on a motorcycle, when the engine is exposed to the elements and rain falls thereon, a drive unit of a dynamic valve system and a generator are disposed at the V-bank on both sides of the internal combustion engine. Accordingly, liquid such as rainwater cannot be drained and may tend to pool and eventually cause damage to the surrounding components.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the background art and achieves other advantages not realized by the background art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a v-type internal combustion engine in which the disadvantages of the background art are overcome and/or reduced.
One or more of these and other objects are accomplished by a V-block internal combustion engine comprising a crankshaft orientated in a substantially horizontal direction; a V-block cylinder block opening upwardly with respect to the horizontal direction of the crankshaft; a V-shaped valley being formed within an upper portion of the V-block cylinder block; a cover for covering an end surface of the internal combustion engine with respect to a direction of the crankshaft; a drainage channel for draining liquid pooling in the V-shaped valley; wherein the V-shaped valley is formed in the cover.
One or more of these and other objects are further accomplished by an internal combustion engine comprising at least four cylinders and four pistons of the engine operatively engaged in a four cycle arrangement; a crankcase; a crankshaft orientated in a substantially horizontal direction; a V-block, cylinder block opening upwardly with respect to the horizontal direction of the crankshaft and being connected to an upper end surface of the crankcase; a V-shaped valley being formed within an upper portion of the V-block cylinder block; a cover for covering an end surface of the internal combustion engine with respect to a direction of the crankshaft; a drainage channel for draining liquid pooling in the V-shaped valley; wherein the V-shaped valley is formed in the cover; an oil pan connected on a lower end surface of the crankcase; a pair of left and right cylinder heads; a front cover being connected to a front face of the crankcase and V-block cylinder block; and a rear cover being connected to a rear face of the crankcase and the V-block, cylinder block.
One or more of these and other objects are further accomplished by a method of preventing a collection of water in the V-shaped valley of either of the aforementioned internal combustion engines, the method comprising the steps of draining liquid accumulating within the V-shaped valley being formed within the upper portion of the V-block cylinder block; and guiding the liquid through the drainage channel to a position external to the internal combustion engine.
Since liquid such as rainwater fallen from above to the aforementioned V-type internal combustion engine is drained out of the internal combustion engine through the V-shaped valley, the V-type internal combustion engine is prevented from rusting and/or contamination from foreign liquids and matter. Therefore, corrosion or dirt is prevented from occurring at the V-shaped bank valley of the aforementioned V-type internal combustion engine. Even when corrosion or dirt occurs in the aforementioned drainage channel, it cannot be viewed from the outside, and a desirable overall appearance is maintained.
According to additional aspects of the claimed invention discussed in greater detail hereinafter, the aforementioned drainage channel is isolated from the internal space of the internal combustion engine inwardly with the front cover. Liquid pooled in the aforementioned V-shaped bank valley and drained therefrom will never mix with engine oil or the like. Since the aforementioned drain port faces sideways and obliquely downward of the internal combustion engine, drained liquid will never flow downward along the side surface of the internal combustion engine. In addition, the drainage channel does not impair the appearance because it is provided at an indistinctive position. When the crankshaft is mounted in the direction of travel of a compact vehicle such as a motorcycle, the arrangement is even more effective because the aforementioned drain port cannot be viewed from the front.
When the aforementioned drainage channel does not require a specific member for forming the drainage channel, the number of the components can be reduced and thus the costs can be reduced. In addition, since the communication passage introducing liquid downward from the upper portion of the internal combustion engine is laid along the outlet passage of the water pump, the outlet passage of the water pump feeding coolant from the lower portion of the internal combustion engine toward the respective cylinder on the upper portion of the internal combustion engine does not interfere with the aforementioned communication passage.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.